No Moon Can Heal
by KayteeCUTLASS
Summary: When Sirius came out of prison he barely found time to speak to Remus because he was so intent on doing him 247. Remus has had enough of it. This story is sexy and angsty :


**Title:** No Moon Can Heal.  
**Author:** Katie Louise Garner.  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Pairing:** Sirius/Remus.  
**Rating:** R to NC-17.  
**Warnings:** Slash, sex (not detailed), angsty.**  
Summary:** Set after POA. Sirius wants one thing now he's out of prison, Remus wants more. Angsty.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong JKR.  
**Notes:** Thanks to CrazyDudette for help with editing this; spelling mistakes and such. :) I WANT FEEDBACK plz 0:)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**No Moon Can Heal. **

"For god's sake, you're going to get caught!" Whispered Remus, ushering a large, shaggy-looking dog quickly into his classroom before checking anxiously that the corridor was empty. It was Monday, the middle of December at two in the morning and very unlikely that anyone would be creeping around the corridors, but with almost the whole of the wizarding community and over a hundred dementors looking for Sirius, he couldn't never be too careful.

Remus turned, locking the door with a flick of his wand, and stared out the ice laced windows either forgetting altogether that Sirius had entered his room or trying desperately to ignore him. Either way, he was shortly reminded of his presence by a sudden nuzzling between his legs.

"Oh, christ Sirius! Do you ever stop!? Honestly..." He kicked the dog off hastily to see it transform into a tall and equally shaggy-looking man who was grinning from cheek to cheek, a naughty glint in his eye. Remus wasn't smiling. He turned away and sat at his desk, once again seeming to ignore the other man standing in his classroom.

"Come on Remus, loosen up! It's been a week... I'm desperate! No one will know!" Sirius muttered urgently into his ear, hands wandering over his body. Remus once again brushed him off, moving again to fix an uneven picture that hung on the wall over the other side of the classroom. Persistent, Sirius followed.

"Come on! How can you resist after last week!?"

He shot a nasty look at Sirius. He didn't look so much angry, more worried. The dark circles around his eyes showed that he had had something on his mind for a while now, he looked on his last nerve, not an inch of hope left in him. Sirius, on the other hand, looked weathered yet stilled filled with spirit and charm. Remus once again moved over to the other side of the classroom, though storming this time throwing his hands desperately in the air.

"You are... unbelievable! How can _you_ come prancing in here expecting _this_!? You know very well that everyone is looking for you! Everyone! And the last thing we need is Severus, or anyone, walking in on something! You'll get thrown straight back in Azkaban and sentenced to the dementor's kiss for sure! I can't, no, I _won't_ loose you again, not after..."

His voice trailed of at the end, got softer. He looked towards Sirius hopefully, his eyes dull and bloodshot. Sirius ran towards him and took him in both arms as he slumped into Sirius' body weakly, sobs muffled into his worn robes.

The two men stood intertwined in one another for a few minutes. Not a word was said. Pulling Remus' body as close as he could, every now and then Sirius planted a gentle kiss in his dirty blonde hair before letting his eyes fall back to the moon outside, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Head still buried in Sirius' neck, Sirius whispered to him, swayed slightly, trying desperately to comfort him as though he were a child.

Once the sobs stopped, Sirius carefully lifted Remus' head from his shoulder and placed both hands on his face, forcing him to look at him. He avoided his gaze, cheeks flushed partly from crying, partly from shame. Tears still clung to his face, bangs of hair stuck to his brow messily, the dark circles suddenly a whole shade darker, he looked a mess. It hurt Sirius seeing him like this, so worried and confused. It hurt him even more to know that Remus was like this because of him. Ever since school Sirius and Remus had realised they were in love, as gay as gay can be, and since then they had been inseparable. So you can just imagine the pain Remus felt when Sirius was wrongly accused of being a killer, a death eater at that, and sent to Azkaban. Ever since he'd escaped, Sirius had hardly had time to hold a proper conversation with Remus, not that they hadn't of had plenty of opportunities to either. Since Sirius escaped all they seemed to do was make small talk and fuck. They'd fucked on every surface of Remus' classroom, every wall, every desk. And it wasn't even romantic, it was pure cold hard fucking.  
"Prison's a fucking lonely place when you're used to having someone like you..." Sirius had breathed into his ear as he pushed him up against the wall for the fifth time in one night. And now, looking into his mournful eyes, Sirius realised just how selfish and stupid he'd been. Overcome with guilt, he let his hands drop from where they were holding Remus' head firmly in place.

"I'm so _so_ sorry..." He whispered, a lump growing in his throat the size of a tennis ball. He sat on the edge of a desk and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Remus who had turned to acknowledge him now. He sat down next to him and Sirius lay a hand softly on his thigh.

"I've... I've been a dick. I realise how you feel, how worried you are Remus, I really do. I'm sorry for being so... reckless, so stupid..." He took Remus' face in between his hands again, noticing that he had dropped his head, looking almost embarrassed that Sirius was having to apologize to him. His eyes finally flicked up towards Sirius' face.

"I promise you on my life, on _your_ life, that nothing is going to tear us apart again, _nothing..." _

And with that he pressed his lips hard against Remus', possessively. In the rays of moonlight, they kissed in a way they hadn't in a long time. Hot mouths clashed messily as the two men battled for dominance of the kiss, tongues exploring each others mouths as though they were brand new. It was the first time in a long while that either of them had truly appreciated a kiss. Low moans came from their mouths as they pulled away. Hands still tangled in Sirius' hair, a smile finally tugged at the corners of Remus' mouth. 

"I forgive you babe..."


End file.
